


taking what's yours (while i have mine)

by insincerely



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insincerely/pseuds/insincerely
Summary: Erik sits on the throne, head tilted up to watch the way pleasure breaks through T'Challa’s face in the form of furrowed brows and stilted gasps.





	taking what's yours (while i have mine)

Erik sits on the throne, head tilted up to watch the way pleasure breaks through T'Challa’s face in the form of furrowed brows and stilted gasps. They're both naked from the waist down, with the backs of T'Challa’s thighs slapping over Erik’s, both of them grunting as Erik’s dick goes deeper with each grind of T'Challa’s hips.

“That’s right, take it,” Erik murmurs, lets his hands run down the smooth expanse of T'Challa’s skin, relishing the constant movement of strong, honed muscles beneath his palms. “take what’s yours– sit on your throne like the good king you are.”

Then Erik forces T'Challa all the way down his cock, holds him there until T'Challa’s delirious with the pleasure, Erik so snug and deep inside of him that T'Challa’s sure he’s been permanently altered. That he’ll never be the same again now that Erik’s breached this part of him.

T'Challa whines (really, there’s no other word for the high-pitched cry that escapes him) as he trembles through his orgasm. His abs catch and tense with each spurt of cum, and through half-lidded eyes he sees Erik leaning back with his arms behind his head, smug as you please.

“I take back what I said,” Erik starts once T'Challa’s breathing has evened out and the blood’s stopped pumping in his ears. “you’re a selfish king, taking all the pleasure for yourself.” T'Challa belatedly realizes that Erik hasn’t come yet, his dick a thick, hot length still pulsing inside of him.

Swallowing hard, T'Challa plants his hands on either side of Erik’s shoulders, hissing as he pulls up, his oversensitive walls dragging against Erik’s cock in the process.

"Then I will have to be better at being king.” he says, winded as if he’d ran through the palace grounds in three consecutive circles.

“Yeah,” Erik answers, his gaze enough to melt a common man. Luckily, T'Challa is neither common nor is he a man. What he is, is _Erik’s_. “you better.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the movie doesn't come out for another week and _yes_ i may be butchering their characterizations + dynamic in movie verse but i just.... needed to write this horny out


End file.
